Boruto the Nightguard
by DanZThelittleWriter
Summary: Boruto is assigned to watch Four Animatronics on a Pizzeria. What could possibly go wrong?


Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria. A Famous Pizza restaurant located at the Eastern part of Hidden Leaf Village where children and adults come to eat, to play and to have fun, or it was supposed to be. Until recently, there's a murdery in the restaurant, killing 4 little children and a teenager as result, the suspect which is known as "purple man" is still on the run, and have not caught, yet.

The day after the murdery, all the animatronics on the restaurant which is known as Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy. Starts to wreak havoc on the restaurant and badly injured 18 childrens and two adults, the cause of the animatronics that went berserk is unknown, but many people said that the animatronics was possessed by the spirits of the murdered childrens which is seeking revenge to the suspect .

3 Days after the restaurant is closed down, The Seventh Hokage, known as Naruto Uzumaki, decided to investigate the restaurant. But because of his position, he gave this mission (his turned out to be a B-Rank Mission) into his son, Boruto Uzumaki.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 -

Hokage office. 11 A.M

"Wait, let me get this straight, you want to watch four, old, broken robots 5 days? Really?" said Boruto while looking to his document.

"Yup, this is an important mission,"

"But how watching 4 robots could possibly be a B-Rank mission, i need a real mission, i want something exciting, i have become much stronger thanks to you and Sasuke-sensei. now you want me to watch 4 robots like a fresh genin that just graduated from the academy? "

"You should read the details of the document before complaining, Boruto This investigation is related to the murdery on that same place of 5 Days Ago."

Boruto starts to flip his document and read the extra details on the paper.

"You can leave now." said Naruto while printing another document for other ninjas.

Boruto starts to walk away, slowly closing the door. Not slamming it like most of the times

"Well, even though he had changed, he's still that stupid old man, after all."

Later that Night at 11:45 P.m.

"So this is the place huh"

Boruto opens the door, and starts exploring the restaurant, it was all messy and screwed up, as if there's someone who just blew up a bomb there. Frankly, apart from slight scratches and some chunks of rust, the animatronics was still in mint condition.

The owner of the restaurant told him that the robots were left in free-roam mode from 12 A.M. to 6 A.M to prevent rust forming in their endoskeleton, Which makes sense and perfect for Boruto to investigate their behavior.

Boruto sat on the office chair on the security room, the chair and the computer in front of him reminded him of his father, who just sitting like this all day long doing paperworks and administration stuffs until he hurt his back or no longer could contain his boredom, ha. This was just the same exact thing, except you're watching a bunch of old robots instead of doing paperworks.

The clock now reads 12 A.m. Boruto could barely heard a humming sound from the animatronics powering up.

He checked the cameras, there's nothing, the only thing he could see is the same exact places he have visited before, nothing special, nor strange. Deep in his mind he was hoping there's something else he could do other than sitting in that chair all night long like that stupid old man he used to be always yelling at.

1 A.M.

The camera still didn't show anything, until he switched the camera to camera 7 where Bonnie was standing there, giving a glare to the camera like if he knew there's someone watching him through the cameras, the glare and the face is pretty much like it was saying "this is your funeral, kid" But other than that it was just roaming around like a lonely orphan.

3 A.M.

Boruto was getting sleepy, luckily he had a can of energy drink on his backpack, he opened it and start drinking it.

"I guess i just screwed up my sleep cycle"

There's nothing strange or suspicious this far, He didn't even paid attention to the cameras, the only he do right now is doing the Flip the bottle challenge to counter-attack his cancerous boredom, he also tried to crack the pizzeria's wi-fi password but it didn't work.

4 A.m

Boruto notices a number on the bottom right of the screen, it turns out that it was a percentage of battery power left, he thought it was FPS number on the monitor. (99 FPS? what sorcery is this)

The fact that he has a limited power supply made Boruto a little scared, but if he think it again, if the Animatronics isn't doing anything then he would be fine, which was exactly what happened.

75% Power left

Finally his nightshift is over, he packed all his stuff and unplugged his fully charged cellphone (he used the power supply to recharge his phone) and then left. As he walked away from the pizzeria he tried to fight his drowsiness until he finally got home, as he laid his body on the bed he wondered, why watching those robots so important? And the fact that he still need to watch the robots for another 4 days made him want to scream the heck out of him on his father's desk.

"What A Drag" said Boruto while closing his eyes and continue his screwed-up sleep cycle


End file.
